Champion (class)
Basic Class Info Champions are powerful melee fighters who kill in the name of their god. They are extremely religious, halfway between being Clerics and Knights. They do not cast spells, but still call on holy powers to favor their blows. Champions are trained in only one type of weapon, and eventually, they can only use one weapon. This weapon levels up with them. Champions' class type is Striker. Champions get 1d4 extra strength points and 1 extra charm point at the start of the game. Their abilities, indexed by level, follow: Level Abilities Gained 1 Smite Favored Weapon 2 Heavy Striker 3 Channelling Blow 4 Godly Ritual 5 Weapon Beam Artifaction Weapon 6 Call/Transport Artifaction Weapon 7 Spellstrike 8 Artifaction Mastery 9 Weapon Throw 10 Circle of the Gods Modifiers Their modifiers are as follows: END: -2 CON: -1 SPD: +0 STR: +3 DEX: -1 INT: -1 CHA: +2 Ability Effects Chooses Favored Weapon The Champion may only use one type of weapon, chosen according to the deity they worship. They may only use weapons from this type. Deity Possible Favored Weapons Celestine Staff,Sword,Dagger Asmodeus Polearm, Hammer, Sword Ferax Axe, Sword Nepter Flexible, Polearm Silph Staff, Sword Polypheme Pick, Hammer Saint Sereth Sword, Dagger, Polearm Smite Smite can be used three times a day. It allows the Champion to convert any physical damage type they deal to holy damage. Heavy Strike Heavy Strike allows the Champion to make a more powerful attack than normal. It can be used once per day, before an attack. If that attack hits, it deals 1d4+4 holy damage plus the attack’s damage. Channelling Blow Channelling Blow allows the Champion to take advantage of spells cast before. It can be used once per day, before an attack. If that attack hits, it deals 1d8 damage for each spell cast earlier in that combat round. Godly Ritual Godly Ritual allows the Champion to call upon the power of his deity to favor him and his allies. It can be used once per day, and costs 2 XP to use. Roll a d% to determine the effect. d% Result Effect 0-10 Heal 1d8+8 Hp of target ally 11-20 Heal 1d10+10 Hp of target ally 21-30 Heal 1d12+12 Hp of target ally 31-40 Deal 1d8+8 holy damage to target enemy 41-50 Deal 1d10+10 holy damage to target enemy 51-60 Deal 1d12+12 holy damage to target enemy 61-70 Restore 2 spells/day of ally 71-80 Incapacitate target enemy for 1d2 turns 81-90 Recharge one ability (Not Godly Ritual) 91-99 Target ally gets extra attack their next turn 100 Summon random Seraph for 1d6 turns Chooses Artifaction Weapon An Artifaction Weapon is a weapon that is essentially a magical artifact. It is treated as a magical artifact for spells and effects. It levels up with the Champion, adjusting its damage to the average damage for the Champion. It always gets the positive modifier for its damage modifier. The Champion chooses one weapon he owns to become his Artifaction Weapon. Weapon Beam The Champion channels holy power into his Artifaction Weapon, shooting forth a mighty beam. This beam deals 3d6+1d4+18 holy damage to all enemies in a 5 square long line. Weapon Beam can be used once a day. Call/Transport Artifaction Weapon This functions exactly as the spells Call Object (Con, Tra) and Transport Object (Con, Tra), except it can only be used on the Artifaction Weapon. Spellstrike Spellstrike allows the Champion to channel magic and holy energy to make an empowering attack. It can be used once a day before an attack. If that attack hits, it deals 1d6+6 extra holy damage, and all spells used by allies for 1 turn deal 1d6+6 more damage. Artifaction Mastery Artifaction Mastery represents the Champion’s total fusion with the Artifaction Weapon. The Champion can send mental signals to the Artifaction Weapon, allowing it to speak with the Champion’s voice. The Artifaction Weapon cannot be destroyed, and any malicious spells cast on it automatically fail. The Champion always knows exactly where the Artifaction Weapon is at all times. Weapon Throw Weapon Throw allows the Champion to launch his weapon into the air. It can go 6 squares in any direction, and it returns to him after hitting the enemy. Circle of the Gods The Champion must forfeit a move and attack to sit down and inscribe a circle in the ground. The next turn, godly energy explodes forth from the circle, effecting everything in a 6 square radius. Undead and Fey are destroyed. Everything else is dealt 1d20 holy damage, 1d20 necrotic damage, and 1d20 explosive damage. Seraphs take half damage. Starter Packs Avenging Warrior The cheapest weapon from their favored weapon type, and Buckler. Proficiency with all weapons from their favored weapon type. Champions cannot gain any other proficiencies. Notes Be a Champion if... You want one weapon that evolves and grows as you do You want to be an agent of your god, avenging dead priests You were considering being a Cleric, but you wanted to be more of a melee fighter Category:Classes Category:Basic Classes